


i knew you once

by nemju



Category: VIXX
Genre: (or none), Angst, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemju/pseuds/nemju
Summary: it was always about jaehwan. they went at his pace, with his kinks, at his disposal, and sanghyuk blamed his young, naive self for helping to compose that tune.





	i knew you once

sanghyuk wished he could turn back time.

it was heady then, exhilarating even. jaehwan managed to captivate him unlike any other and sanghyuk would have given him the moon and the stars without a moment to think.

he didn’t know when it stopped getting to him. maybe it was the day jaehwan arrived late on their anniversary. maybe it was the day jaehwan forgot to return his texts and left him on edge for hours. maybe it was the day they went out with friends and sanghyuk noticed jaehwan’s smile shone the brightest around someone else. maybe it was yesterday, or maybe it was years ago. but maybe didn’t matter when all of it did.

so when he heard the jingling of jaehwan’s keys at the front door, all sanghyuk wanted was to forget. 

before jaehwan had a chance to say anything, sanghyuk claimed his mouth with his. he pressed in harder, closer, and jaehwan responded accordingly. they had ample experience doing this over before, both of them so used to it that it felt trained. a push and a pull, a give and a take. to not be selfish, it's a dance for two, not a solo.

the two of them continued to dance deeper into the night, yet sanghyuk couldn’t hear the applause like he used to. 

jaehwan made a loud whine and pushed firmly back against sanghyuk, an urge to get him to move. while it used to arise a thrill in sanghyuk, all that came to him was the familiar pinch of annoyance biting him in the back of his neck. it was always about jaehwan. they went at his pace, with his kinks, at his disposal, and sanghyuk blamed his young, naive self for helping to compose that tune.

the ugly voice in his mind urged him to dig his nails in just to bring something new to the table, to hear jaehwan scream in agony. he couldn't do it. instead all he could do was grip those demanding hips harder and move like jaehwan wanted him too. the usual.

sanghyuk let himself get lost in the nameless heat and incessant noises that collated into a jumble of static behind his eyes. he felt the strain in his limbs and desperately quickened his pace to put an end to it. it drew a long moan from jaehwan, the standard sign for sanghyuk to reach over and stroke him till he came into sanghyuk’s hand.

as sanghyuk resumed his thrusts into jaehwan’s body, his mind automatically went to the first time they slept together.

sanghyuk pulled from what he could remember. the yellow streetlights below that outlined jaehwan’s silhouette. the fluidity of jaehwan’s hips as he rode him, creating perfect push of friction and heat. the stinging kiss, jaehwan’s fingers in his hair, fond touch against his scalp that made delicious shivers rain down his back. a gentleness that sanghyuk missed. intimacy.

the memory popped and sanghyuk came too, panting over jaehwan’s back. he fell onto his side of the bed feeling wrong-footed, not unlike downing a soda that had been sitting out for days.

they laid looking at the ceiling for minutes trying to catch their breaths. sanghyuk recalled the time when they would fight over who would be the one to turn off the lights, thus most rounds of sex ended with a round of rock-paper-scissors too. it was cute. 

sanghyuk rolled onto his side and didn’t show any further signs of moving, so jaehwan finally got up and flicked the switch off without a word. the world was immediately doused in absolute darkness, something sanghyuk took strange comfort in. he felt jaehwan press up against his back and sling his arm over sanghyuk’s waist, the suffocating weight of it trapping him in.

“good night. i love you." 

sanghyuk wished he could turn back time, just so he would care enough to say it back.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm an angst anti but i need a buffer for all these fluff n haha! writing this made me want to puke
> 
> (on a slightly better note i made a [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/nemju)/[twitter](https://twitter.com/hyukenmp4) please come over & complain about hyuken with me ;))
> 
> [♡](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=huCSle_6Nyg)


End file.
